


Under the Springtime Sun

by ThornyHedge, Universal_Acid



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/pseuds/Universal_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine spring day, Aidan catches Dean sunning himself on the rooftop, and they take advantage of the moment to bring each other some mid-afternoon pleasure.</p><p>Inspired by a lovely manip done by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/">Vickymaus</a>, which can be found <a href="http://thornyhedge.tumblr.com/image/68565344021">here. <b>(warning: NSFW!)</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Springtime Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts).



> Dean written by ThornyHedge  
> Aidan written by Universal_Acid

The New Zealand sun wasn't terribly warm, but finally, _finally_ , Spring had come to Wellington. They could smell it in the air, even in the city. Trapped, ten to fifteen hours a day in the studio, Dean was desperate to get outdoors and soak up some of that sun. 

The best he could manage during those long days was stolen moments on the roof of Sound Stage K. He'd found the opening to the roof on one of the catwalks one day while exploring with Aidan. It had become his secret place for some time -- where he'd climb up and escape the madness of filming and just lie back and look at the passing clouds, or stars.

And so, this mid-September Monday found him sunning himself, fully clothed, on the gently-sloped corrugated roof. Listening to the noise of traffic and the occasional faraway voice, he'd nearly dozed off.

"I thought I might find you up here." Aidan popped his head up through the rooftop door, beaming mischievously when Dean startled from his solitary reverie. 

He clambered up through the trap door and kicked it closed behind him, then crossed the few paces between the door and where Dean lay. As he tiptoed across the rooftop, he inhaled the crisp, pleasant breeze, letting the smells of spring dance in his nostrils, mingling with the scent of Dean's cologne. The alluring combination of the fresh air and Dean's familiar scent was made all the more enticing given the prospect of a whole hour spent together before they had to be back in the studio, where the smells of paint and exertion would serve to distract them from their intimacy, forcing them back into the roles of brothers rather than the more natural state in which they had found themselves, as clandestine lovers, like in some trashy novel. The secrecy of their affair made the experience all the richer.

"Blocking's not for another hour," Aidan said, sitting beside Dean, who peered up at him through his dark sunglasses. "Just think, a whole hour to ourselves."

"Oh, the shenanigans we could get up to," Dean chuckled, not moving an inch. "It's lovely up here, Aid. I'd almost fallen asleep. Come, lie by me."

"And what would have happened if you'd fallen asleep?" Aidan asked, settling down beside Dean. He propped himself up on one elbow and trailed his fingers over Dean's chest, moving aside the denim of Dean's jacket to brush his fingertips against the grey tee shirt beneath, cherishing the heat that radiated through the fabric, up from Dean's skin. "You could have rolled off the edge, and then we'd be in a world of trouble. They can't replace Fili twice, you know." Aidan left his palm lingering on the center of Dean's chest, over his heart. "They'd lose Kili as well, you know, because I’d have to nurse you back to health. Can't let anyone take care of you, can we?"

"I've napped here before," Dean said in his defense. "There's a lip at the edge of the gutter..." His voice petered out. Aidan didn't need to know that he'd already tested the nap scenario, and lived.

Instead, he brushed an errant curl from Aidan's forehead and edged the hem of his tee shirt up with his fingers, encouraging Aidan to slip his hand underneath in the way that made his abs flutter. 

Aidan raised his eyebrows. "You're quite the risk taker."

He left it unsaid that he hardly minded. How could he? After all, Dean's carefree approach to life was what had drawn Aidan to him in the first place. Dean was one of those people who bent the rules, always willing to try something new. Aidan considered himself adventurous, but Dean pushed him beyond his own limits, in all the right ways, just enough to get Aidan out of his comfort zone. Being with Dean was thrilling beyond measure, and no matter how much Aidan tried to control himself, it was impossible not to get swept up in the moment whenever his lover was near.

Now, as they basked in the sunlight, reveling in one another's presence, Aidan lowered his hand down Dean's chest, to the bare patch of skin that Dean had revealed, just above the hem of his jeans. He traced his tongue suggestively over his lower lip and dropped his voice to a murmur. "Whatever will I do with you? You're always getting me into trouble. It's probably only a matter of time before someone figures out what we're doing up here."

"What exactly _is_ it that we're doing up here?" Dean wondered, burying his left hand in Aidan's thick curls, and pulling him in for a slow, burning kiss. "I just came up for a kip."

"Mmm." As Aidan kissed Dean, he nipped gently at his soft lower lip, sliding his hand down Dean's torso until his fingers found the belt buckle. Deftly, he began to undo the belt and said between kisses, "I dunno, actually. You just... looked so _good,_ stretched out in the sun. I just didn't want you to fall asleep. Because we all know what happened last time you took a nap during the work day."

"Men often get hard-ons in their sleep!" Dean protested in his own defense. "If you weren't so undeniably sexy and scruffy in that damn Kili costume I wouldn't have had that dirty, dirty dream" -- his speech was cut short when Aidan palmed his crotch. "Ungh," Dean arched his back in pleasure. "Like I said. Such a terrible influence."

Aidan laughed softly as he stroked Dean through his trousers, enjoying the way his lover grew firm in his hands.

"Funny, I always thought _you_ were the bad influence. We wouldn't have been late for call if not for... well." Briefly, he mused on their last on-set tryst, when Aidan had found Dean napping in a costume closet. Even through Dean’s many layers, Aidan could clearly make out his erection, straining against his costume. Aidan had woken Dean with kisses and with stroking that stiff bulge, and no sooner than Dean had come to his senses had Aidan found himself with his costume down around his knees, with Dean tonguing his arse so hard he’d needed to gag himself with a scrap of leather in order to keep quiet. Smiling at the memory, Aidan said, "I suppose that was my fault as much as yours."

"You're dreadfully tawdry in leather," he chuckled, urging Aidan's hand towards his zipper. "Shall we expose little Fili to the fresh, Spring air?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him 'little'," Aidan said, slowly undoing Dean's zipper. Beneath the dark trousers, Dean's aroused cock strained against his black briefs, and Aidan palmed Dean through the cotton, bringing him to full hardness. Smirking, Aidan added, "Not little at all."

When Dean gave a soft, breathy murmur, Aidan took it as a cue, and clambered up onto his lover. He straddled Dean for a moment and kissed him, pressing his lips against Dean's furred chin and the soft hollow of his throat, tasting the saltiness of skin and mingled with the musk of growing arousal, and he ground his stiffening erection against Dean's cock, yearning to strip away the thin barriers of cloth that separated their bodies.

 _But this was an unexpected and delightful turn of events,_ he remembered, as he slipped his hand into Dean's briefs. _And we're not prepared for anything more than a quick blowjob. Anything more will have to wait._ Not that it mattered that much. Though he was starting to strain in his jeans, he was perfectly content to take Dean into his mouth, and to suck on that firm cock until Dean fisted his slender fingers in Aidan's curls, gripping him tightly while he spent himself down Aidan's throat.

Fondling his lover, Aidan inched his way down Dean's body, planting kisses over his chest and belly until his mouth was mere centimeters from Dean's cock. There, he stopped, and he raised his eyes, looking up at Dean through his dark lashes. He smiled coyly, flicking his tongue over his lips, knowing exactly how suggestive he looked and how wild he was driving his lover.

Dean followed Aidan's tongue with his eyes, shuddering in anticipation. "You can't stop now." His voice was husky with want. His eyes met Aidan's. "I think I'd die if you did."

"I don't intend to." Aidan pulled Dean free from his briefs, taking a moment to marvel in the obscene, breathtaking sight of Dean's cock. He ran his fingertip over Dean's slit, smiling as his finger grew moist from the leaking precome. "Deano... you're perfect."

" _God,_ " Dean squeaked and watched as Aidan sucked the naughty digit into his mouth, moaning in exaggerated delight at the taste. "So hot, Aid. The things you do." His hips bucked up on their own accord. "Me. In your mouth."

Smirking as he sucked his finger clean, Aidan slowly inched his way down Dean's body, positioning himself between Dean's legs. Once he was in place between Dean's parted thighs, he lowered his mouth to the tip of Dean's cock, running his tongue over the frenulum before taking Dean into his mouth, slowly inching his lips down until Dean touched his throat, heavy upon his tongue.

Dean's stifled moan made Aidan murmur low in his throat, drawing a shudder of pleasure from his lover's lips. Slowly, deliberately, he began to bob his head, greedily sucking Dean's cock, savoring every little tremble and the involuntary little thrusts that drove Dean deeper into his eager mouth.

Dean could barely control his hips, which were inclined to rut uncontrollably up into Aidan's talented mouth, nor his voice, which wanted to cry out in pleasure. At the very least, he could control the volume of his groaning, and in the end, he ended up silencing himself by crying out into the back of his own hand as Aidan worked him to completeness with embarrassing quickness.

"I'm such a slut for you," he lamented to his dark-haired love, hand twining lazily into Aidan's curls as he came down from the high of his orgasm. 

Aidan pulled off and swallowed, then licked Dean clean before pulling the briefs back up over his satisfied cock. He himself had grown to full arousal, and was still straining almost painfully at the inside of his trousers, yearning for release. After a quick glance at his phone, he grinned slyly and said to Dean, "We've still got forty minutes. Want to prove how much of a slut you are?"

Dean chuckled lazily, but his eyes opened with interest. "Oh, so I have to prove it now? My word isn't enough?" He reached over and cupped Aidan's bulging denim-clad crotch. "What's your pleasure, azyungal?"

Pressing his groin into Dean's touch, Aidan crawled forward and kissed Dean's parted lips. "Mmm," he murmured. "You're my pleasure. And your words are _always_ enough."

As Dean sat up, Aidan turned and settled himself with his back against Dean's chest and took up his lover's hand in his own. Guiding Dean's fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, he dropped his head back onto Dean's shoulder, with his ear near his lover's cheek.

"Put your mouth to good use, love," Aidan said, imploring Dean to indulge him with filthy whispers of all the things he planned to do with him once this day was done. "Talk dirty to me. You know how I like it."

"Aidan," Dean crooned, "I wish I had the dick of a teenager so I could bounce right back and fuck you right here on this rooftop. Anyone could walk by and see us, you know. Richard..." he laved Aidan's ear with his tongue as he dipped well into Aidan's jeans to remind his balls who was in charge now.

“Oh, fuck…” Aidan murmured as Dean fondled his balls, then moved his hand up to close a fist on his cock.

"God, what would the others do if they were all here watching?" Dean lay a soft bite to Aidan's neck. "They'd be straining in their leather pants, that's what. Jed wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you. He's always staring at your ass. And James would be giving me advice... _faster, boyo,_ " he chuckled, doing a fair imitation of Nesbitt as he pulled Aidan free of his undershorts, " _Speed is key._ And Adam..." Dean brought one leg over Aidan's thighs to still him. "Well, he'd just about die, wouldn't he? He'd be straining, wishing he were me, making those adorable little puppy noises he doesn't realize he makes."

"Jesus..." Aidan blushed deeply as Dean closed a fist around his cock and began to stroke. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Dean until he felt Dean's lips upon his ear. Dean's breath was hot and his words were whispered temptations against his skin that pushed his imagination into the fantasy of being caught in this act, being humiliated in front of the entire cast and crew -- and the public, certainly, for news of this would spread like wildfire on the internet -- and he felt his blush deepen. He was shy in a way, and knew that Dean loved to humiliate him. He could feel the amused laugh against his cheek as Dean began to jerk him off, fingertips occasionally brushing that sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock in time with the naughtiest of phrases. "Tell me more, Deano. Tell me... what you're going to do to me. In front of everyone... Ah!" His short gasp escaped him as Dean thumbed his now-leaking slit. "Oh, God..."

"They're all in costume, of course," Dean said, setting the scene. "And they smell just as randy and rough as they look. And while half of them are in the moment, watching me bring you off, the other half are envisioning Fili with his hand down his little brother's trow, in front of the fire, entertaining them all on the road to Mirkwood."

Dean felt himself growing hard again at the notion, and prodded Aidan's ass with his arousal. "Fili would be so proud of Kili, but also possessive. If someone came too close, he'd growl like a dog with a treat and yank you away to face the other direction. But it wouldn't matter, because they'd be closing in in a circle around us... hungry, horny. Wanting us both, _watching_ us take what they wish they could have..." He groaned. "And I'm not sure how long I'd hold them off, Kili."

"Fuck..." Aidan ground up against Dean's stiffening groin, wishing they had more time, for _oh,_ how he longed to be fucked hard, with Dean reaching around to stroke him off, with the entire cast watching as he was pounded into oblivion. The burning humiliation of the fantasy pushed him closer to his peak. "Oh, Dean... I'm going to come, please!"

"You'd better _believe_ you are." Dean grabbed a handful of Aidan's curls and pulled his head to one side, so he could shamelessly mark Aidan's neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. "Want you so bad, Aid," he huffed into Aidan's ear, breath hot and wet. "Tonight, we finish this."

"Oh, yes..." Aidan moaned at the feel of Dean's teeth marring his skin, and he felt his pleasure mounting. Gasping softly, he thrust hard into Dean's hand, spilling himself in his trousers.

Dean laughed again, in smug satisfaction, as Aidan came undone. "Well now, that was lovely," he remarked, raising his cum-drenched hand to his face and slowly cleaning off each digit in the heat of his mouth.

"Oh, that’s..." Aidan gave a soft sigh, settling into the blissful lull following the peak. When he finally opened his eyes, he glanced down at the stain on the inside of his jeans. "Oh, I've got to change my trousers!"

"You absolutely do." Dean lay back down and took Aidan with him, using one arm to support Aidan's head. "So fucking hot, Aid," he rated their rooftop escapade. "I love the springtime, don't you?"

"Yeah," Aidan agreed, tracing his hand through Dean's hair and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You know, we should do this again up here." Sighing contentedly, he pulled his phone from his pocket, but bolted upright when he saw the time. "Shit, we've got to get going. I'm going to blocking in soiled trousers if I don’t leave now."

"Um, yeah." Dean agreed. "Run back to your trailer and change. I'll cover for you. I'll tell P.J. you got stuck on the phone on a long distance call from your Mum."

"Where would I be without you?" Grateful, Aidan leapt to his feet and scampered back up the roof, toward the trap door. Once he reached the door, he turned back to Dean. "Meet me at my trailer tonight. I'll give you a night you're not going to forget."

And then, as quickly as he had come, Aidan was gone.

Dean lay alone on the rooftop a while longer. How he wished those eight hours would magically fly by! He also wished his fresh boner would magically go away on its own, but sadly, only time was going to cure this particular problem. He took off his jacket and held it protectively in front of his crotch like a shield before joining the rest of the cast. Then he made his way back towards the door, and with one final look back up at the springtime sky, he thought, _A perfect spring day, indeed._


End file.
